


look at me vanish

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crime, Chanyeol’s Birthday Week 2020, Con Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: now you see them, now you don't.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	look at me vanish

**Author's Note:**

> the title and the summary makes this story seem cool but that's,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, questionable. i got carried away with the AU aspects of it, but i still hope you find this entertaining?

0500

It’s a profession for people with patience, truly. Chanyeol’s patience is tested as time ticks by, and he needs a few reminders here and there to not fuck all of it up. Junmyeon does a good job with the reminders, but his patience is only so much. They’re both stretched thin during the end of the timeline, fingers itching to get their hands on the cash and hide it masterfully as they go through airport’s security checks.

“It feels like ten thousand years have passed,” Chanyeol groans, dropping his head onto the counter. Junmyeon only hums in response. “When did twenty-four hours get this long?”

“Your shift is in two minutes, get changed,” Junmyeon tells him. Chanyeol lifts his head to glare at him, but his effort is useless; the other man is playing solitaire in his casino computer, not paying attention.

“What?” he glances at Chanyeol with a smirk. “I’m just saying, doing stuff will make time run faster.”

“Not if the ‘stuff’ is a job.”

“You’ll be begging me to let you take a job in two months,” Junmyeon laughs. “Especially since our vacation is going to be longer this time.”

Chanyeol can’t argue with that. Boredom easily becomes painful. “I guess.”

0510

They don’t close the casino, never does this business close. They merely have rush hours, and 5:10AM is one of those times. When big business men come in to drink and waste some money.

Chanyeol keeps an eye out for their target as he cleans up the game table. He polishes the ball, shuffles the cards thoroughly. Today, one of these rich men will enter a ridiculous (for a regular person, Chanyeol has to pretend he’s a regular guy in two hours) amount into the casino, in exchange for the game coins, and smirk at Junmyeon knowingly. As though he knows he’s going to be robbed in such a way he can’t contact the police — his only hope is a private investigator and those people aren’t powerful.

He puts on a huge, charming smile, which has everyone trusting him easily. They become clouded by jealousy at the least, because all the waiters and waitresses like to tease and flirt with him. It’s not that Chanyeol cheats them in the games. Everything is authentic, whoever wins is the winner. The casino owes them money for winning, but Chanyeol doesn’t owe them money. Junmyeon definitely doesn’t owe them money, his work is merely taking the cash and giving them the same worth of game coins.

Their target enters with three bags — holy fucking shit, _three_ bags worth of money. He might as well sign his property documents over. How stupid can a man be?

But Chanyeol doesn’t really blame him. Junmyeon is equally charming, very smart with his words. He’s fooled Chanyeol several times before, when they had to work together to stay alive, but he wouldn’t trust him. “You’re too tall to be trusted, what do you do with the fresh air up there?” he had laughed, Chanyeol laughed along, and he ended up dirt poor for a few months later.

0545

The game isn’t going well for their target.

He’s shamelessly glaring at Chanyeol, jaw clenched and sometimes gritting his teeth. Chanyeol wants to laugh at his face but he keeps a calm facade. He moves all the coins to the casino’s box, and asks everyone to place their bets. The casino isn’t doing well either, honestly, does he see Chanyeol seething with rage?

This round, though, he wins. He cheers loudly, doesn’t look at Chanyeol at all and cheers as though he’s won everything everyone had.

0600

“Excuse me, she’ll take over.” Chanyeol keeps the smile until he’s reached the staff room, where Junmyeon is waiting. His shift is more flexible than Chanyeol’s and they’ve prepared accordingly. He holds out Chanyeol’s clothes and opens three of the bags.

“Jackpot,” he cackles, closing all of it back again. “I’ll miss doing this.”

While Chanyeol changes, some staff members walk in on them and their bags. They ignore it, pretend they don’t see three bags obviously filled with money, and go about their jobs. Everyone here works for the same group of people Junmyeon and Chanyeol work for, their lips are closed either by threat or by choice.

“Please tell me you’re buying us business class tickets,” Chanyeol says. He begins clearing his locker, removing the ‘Seo Joonggi’ label first. They’ll have to spend as much as they can, the money is too big to be deposited in a bank. They can send some to their friends, but Chanyeol doesn’t trust anyone but Junmyeon.

“Economic for now, we’ll ask for an upgrade there.”

“What if they’re all full?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “As full as a badly reviewed airline can get.”

Chanyeol grunts. If the pro of this job is money, the con is the fact that they have to be discreet. Nothing above two stars is good enough — and it extends to hotels. So they usually rent a house under their name as quickly as they can.

“Have you practiced your Russian?” Junmyeon asks. “I don’t want to hear a single word from that playlist until we’re on the plane, okay? My ears will bleed.”

“All right, let’s go.” Chanyeol takes two of the money bags, and they head towards the back door.

0900

Their phones ping together, and they share a beaming glance at each other before they check the message. Money’s in their banks, the zeroes are more than last time.

“Would you like some juice, Mr. Woojin?” A stewardess smiles at him, and holds up a juice bottle of juice he actually likes. Finally, something good on this god forsaken plane. He nods and accepts the wine glass of juice. The stewardess turns her head and asks Junmyeon the same question, but calls him ‘Mr. Hanwoo’ instead. Their phones chime together once again, and this time it’s a Russian name and an address.

Chanyeol relaxes further into the seat. It’s vacation time.

**Author's Note:**

> suyeol's relationship is upto you, tbh, they could be dating they could be friends or more than friends but not dating or in qpps or anything skdjfnskdj


End file.
